To Each His Own
by Team Dai-Gurren
Summary: Naruto has one year left of school before the orphanage stops paying for his apartment and he's out on the streets. Sasuke's the new egoistical student who seems to hate everyone with a vengeance. The two are like fire and ice, until they find out they have more in common then they could have ever imagined. But can these two realize what they want most before time is up? YAOI


**Yuu: It's our _first_ SasuNaru story, so I hope you all enjoy.**

Kyo: And _this_ chapter is Leiko's holiday gift XD

_Leiko: Yup. We do not own Naruto, the characters, or anything in this!_

* * *

"Look Naruto, I know you think school's a pain, hell, you know _I_ do, but you could at _least_ show up on time for the first week! You don't need to give the others another reason to bug you!" A teen said, lecturing the blonde sitting in his desk next to him. "Shut up!" He muttered, picking his head up off the desk just long enough to glare at his friend. "I didn't get any sleep last night..."

His friend gave him a worried look. "Were you thinking about the money?" He asked quietly, so that only the blonde could hear. Naruto shrugged. "What's done is done, Shikamaru. I was lucky enough to have _this_ much for so long," he whispered. "It doesn't matter what I-"

"Uzumaki! Would you care to pay attention long enough for me to introduce our new student?" The teachers voice resounded through the room, receiving snickers of laughter from the other students. Naruto sat up, embarrassed by the others _yet_ again. "Sorry Iruka-sensei," he said, rubbing his palm on his forehead. Iruka cleared his throat, turning back to the papers in his hand.

"As I was saying before... We have a new student today." As if on cue, the classroom door opened, and a teen stepped in. Naruto, having previously returned to his sleeping position, lifted his head up upon hearing a murmur spread throughout the room... and held his breath. He now understood why everyone was whispering.

The new teen was extremely attractive, and walked into the room with what Naruto had felt was a seductive gait. Now, Naruto would never admit that he plays for the other team, but seeing this guy... he just might. The blonde couldn't deny that he was good-looking. He reminded Naruto of a raven, the way his dark hair covered his face in long bangs, and then spiked in the back, like the feathers of a bird.

He had piercing black eyes, yet they seemed apathetic to the world around him. While he couldn't see what was under the uniform, Naruto could tell that he was all muscle. He made himself a mental note to _try_ and avoid getting into a fight with this kid. Though something told Naruto it would be impossible. He had a condescending air about him, kind of like Neji. As hot as he may be, if the guy was a prick, Naruto wouldn't stand for it.

"Class, this is Sasuke Uchiha," continued Iruka, breaking Naruto's distracted stare. "He's just transferred here, so I want you all to make him feel welcome. Now, where to put you?" Naruto tensed up. The only open seat was- "Ah, the only open seat is next to Naruto. He doesn't yet have his books, so you're going to have to share."

Naruto grumbled in response. "Naruto... I assume you have no problem with this arrangement?" Iruka asked, though by the way he said it, Naruto felt he didn't have a real choice in the matter. "N-no," He responded, looking down at his desk to hide his scowl. He could already feel the angered gazes of the girls in the class. Great, now they were all jealous of him. As if they didn't hate him enough already.

Sasuke sauntered over with that strange, seductive way of walking, and took his seat. Naruto noticed that he hadn't shown _any_ emotion since he walked into the room. It was like he was a walking zombie! Iruka finished up the lesson, and prepared himself to leave since homeroom was about to start, leaving Naruto alone to deal with Sasuke. Sighing, he pushed his desk next to Sasuke's, and set his textbook between them.

Naruto pointed to a section in the book, signaling the raven to their point in the lesson. Sasuke grunted in response, and turned to look out the window. What the hell was this guy's problem?! Here he was, trying to be nice, and he just blew him off! "Geez, what the hell crawled up your butt and died?" Muttered Naruto, glancing at Sasuke.

The glare he gave Naruto almost made his blood run cold. _Almost_. Practically growing up on the streets, Naruto was used to danger, and he wasn't about to let this guy phase him. He raised an eyebrow. "What?! You wanna fight?" Naruto asked, glaring right back at him. An amused look crossed Sasuke's face. "Like you could put a scratch on me, loser," he said, turning to face him.

Naruto knew he was only egging him on, but he didn't care. "What'd you say? I could take you any day! I'm tougher than I look," he argued, starting to get pissed off. Sasuke ran his eyes up and down Naruto's body, sizing him up. Naruto could _feel_ his eyes on him, and it made his blood run hot instead of cold, like intended.

"Doubt it," he responded at last. He stuck out his leg, and started to push Naruto's desk back to its original position. "Just stay away from me, loser," he said, before turning back around. Naruto scowled at him. "Don't call me that!" He exclaimed, rising up from his seat. "_I hate it_," he muttered, not indenting to let Sasuke hear. But apparently he had super hearing, because he chuckled, and rose to meet Naruto's stance.

"Hey, do you hear that?" He asked, putting his hand to his ear. He stuck out his hand, and moved it towards the open window. "It's the sound off _all_ the fucks I could _possibly_ give, flying right out the damn window!" He said, letting a smirk cross his face. Naruto clenched his fist, getting ready to punch the guy right in that big-ass head of his. "Move over, Naruto!"

All of a sudden, he was shoved out of the way by a flock of girls. The force they pushed him with actually sent him down on the ground. They all started to crowd around Sasuke, interrogating him with questions. "With the way they go after him, you'd think the guy a piece of meat in front of wolves!" Exclaimed Shikamaru, who helped Naruto back to his feet.

"Yeah, well, thanks to him, I'm going to be manhandled by all the girls in class!" Complained Naruto. He glanced over to see Sasuke's scowl sending the girls back a few feet. Naruto held an amused look on his face. "Looks like he ain't liking all of the attention," he said, before heading to the door. "Where ya going, Naruto?" Asked Shikamaru. Naruto only waved before closing the door behind him.

Naruto decided to head to the roof for some fresh air. He couldn't stand most of the kids in his class, and needed a break. In all honesty, he only had a few people who he actually considered friends. There was Shikamaru Nara, the class slacker and certified genius. Some wanted him to skip high-school and go straight to college. But he'd refused, saying he wanted to live a normal life.

Then there was Choji Akamichi, a total glutton that could really pile it away. He was the only one that could give Naruto a run for his money on eating ability. And Kiba Inuzuka, the animal lover and class clown, who also had a sharp tongue. The only girl he was actually friends with was Hinata Hyuuga, a kind and shy girl who didn't mind being friends with him. Though her cousin Neji despised the fact she was friends with someone as low-class as Naruto.

While there were others that Naruto didn't mind, like Lee and Shino, he tried to avoid them. Most of the kids were rich and upper-class, and would never think of befriending some ex-street rat like him. Everyone else seemed to hate him, though Naruto could never _truly_ figure out why the difference in social class mattered. Kiba once said it was only because Naruto was an idiot, but he hadn't thought that was true. Otherwise, Kiba'd be hated as well, Naruto figured.

If Naruto had to guess, he'd say it was because no one wanted to be friends with the loser orphan boy. A classmate once mentioned that everything happened for a reason... that everyone had their own fate. His apparently involved his parent's deaths when he was a kid, then being put into an orphanage a few years later after being found living on the street. He grew up there, and once he entered high school, they rented out a cheap apartment for him to live in that was close to the school. He would only be able to live there for free until the end of his senior year.

After that, he'd have to start paying for it on his own. But with no job, he had no source of income. That meant as soon as school was up, he'd be back out on the streets. It was all one big count down for him. One more year of suffering through school. One more year of taking the bullying of his classmates. And then... he'd be free.

Though how free can you be when you have nothing left? He'd always been told that once you reach rock bottom, you could only go up from there. Naruto could only hope that it was true, seeing as how he was about to fall face first into the abyss called fate.

* * *

_Leiko: Lol I'll have to remember the line about Sasuke's fucks... wait, why're ya crying Yuu?_

**Yuu: Naruto Chapter 614. I'm dead on the inside thanks to that. **

Kyo: ... Okay then. Anyway, if you guys liked the story, you have to Review and let us know so we'll write more!

_Leiko: Haha, pretty much! Please Review!_


End file.
